Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-1880)/ancestors
Category:AhnentafelsWORK IN PROGRESS; PLEASE DO NOT DELETE DUPLICATES OR NEAR-EMPTY LINKS Links etc :ITALICS indicate that the person has another entry with a lower number. This page may show Miss Gordon's own "ahnentafel" numbers as well as those of any of her sons' daughters' daughters' sons as shown on Robin_Forlonge_Patterson_(1940)/ancestors_from_No_32. Some individual entries are derived from http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ and are or should be acknowledged on those individuals' pages in addition to the few references here. Generally only one link is shown, with closely related pages implied. Generations shown on tree subpage ;Parents *2(58) John Gordon-Cuming-Skene (1761-1828) - Order of Charlemagne: 35 in Sep 2013; noting on 16 Nov 2017 *3(59) Lucken Crawford (c1767-aft1806) - Order of Charlemagne: 35 in Sep 2013 - https://www.geni.com/people/Lucken-Gordon/6000000003043324630 ;Grandparents *4(116) John Gordon-Cuming (1734-1768) *5(117) Mary Fullerton (c1734-)- unknown parent(s)? Lucken Crawford's ancestors *6(118) Hew Crawford-Pollok, 2nd Baronet Pollok (c1730-1794) - https://www.geni.com/people/Sir-Hew-Crawfurd-of-Jordanhilll-2nd-Baronet/6000000003043297731 *7(119) Robina Pollok (c1730-1820) Order of Charlemagne: 34 in Sep 2013 ;Great-grandparents *8(232) James Gordon (c1707-1755) - *9(233) Barbara Cuming (1711-1779) - heiress *10(234) John Fullerton of Gallery (c1710-) - - unknown parent(s)? but see *66 *11(235) ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *12(236) Hew Crawford of Jordanhill (c1690-1756) - https://www.geni.com/people/Hew-Crawford-of-Jordanhill/6000000003043236235 *13(237) Mary Greenshields (c1696-) - Robina Pollok's ancestors *14(238) John Pollok of Balgray (c1690-aft1720) - Order of Charlemagne: 33 in Sep 2013 *15(239) Ann Lockhart (c1690-aft1720) - ;Great-great-grandparents *16(464) John Gordon (-1735) - *17(465) Margaret Dowell (c1730-) - - unknown parent(s)? *18(466) Robert Cuming of Birness and Leask (c1680-) - Birness is in Logie Buchan *19(467) Mary or Margaret Skene (c1695-) - *20(468) Unknown Fullerton of Galary (c1680-) - unknown parent(s)? *21(469) ) - *22(470) ) - *23(471) ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *24(472) James Crawfurd (1666-1695) - https://www.geni.com/people/James-Craufurd/6000000018154467339 *25(473) Isabella Crawfurd (c1666-) - - unknown parent(s)? *26(474) James Greenshields (Rev.) of Finnough (c1667-) - *27(475) Elizabeth Paterson (c1670-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *28(476) Robert Pollok, 1st Baronet Pollok (c1670-1735) - Order of Charlemagne: 32 in Sep 2013 *29(477) Annabella Stewart (c1655-aft1690) - - unknown parent(s)? *30(478) John\James Lockhart (c1656) - *31(479) Dorothy Luchan (c1650) - Ancestors 32 to 511 ;3x-great-grandparents *32(928) John Gordon (1643-1718); Dr John Gordon, 1st Laird of Collieston - *33(929) Katharine Fullarton (c1643-) - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/7947.htm, which cites her husband's Familypedia page *34(930) John Dowell of Montrose (c1640-) - - unknown parent(s)? *35(931) ) - unknown spouse? *36(932) Alexander Cuming (c1640-) - of Brunthill, then 1st of Birness ; http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/7952.htm; - unknown parent(s)? *37(933) - unknown spouse? *38(934) Andrew Skene of Dyce (1663-) - *39(935) Marion Russell (c1670-) - unknown parent(s)? Lucken Crawford's ancestors *48(944) Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1628-1683) (brother of *57(953)) - *49(945) Bethea or Bethia Hamilton (c1628-1702) - https://www.geni.com/people/Bethia-Craufurd/6000000003043295946 (on Geni's path to Charlemagne) *50(946) William Crawfuird of Baidland (c1640-) - - unknown parent(s)? *51(947) ) - *52(948) Luke Greenshields (Rev.) (c1640-) - *53(949) Elizabeth Hamilton (c1625-) - - unknown parent(s)? *54(950) ) - *55(951) ) - Robina Pollok's ancestors *56(952) Robert Pollok of Pollok (c1635-1676) - Order of Charlemagne: 31 in Sep 2013 *57(953) Jean Craufurd (c1635-) (sister of *48(944)) - *58(954) Walter Stewart of Pardovan (1630-) - *59(955) ) - *60(956) William Lockhart of Lee (1621-1675) - *61(957) Robina Sewster (c1630) (her mother was Anna Cromwell (1603-1646), sister of Oliver) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p10966.htm#i109658 *62(958) William Luchan (1594-c1659) - *63(959) Elizabeth Pynchon (1604-1667) - ;4x-great-grandparents *64(1856) Robert Gordon (1609-1681) - *65(1857) Catherine Burnett (c1609) - *66(1858) John Fullarton of Kinaber (c1610-) - - unknown parent(s)? + maybe related to *10 *67(1859) ) - *68(1860) Unknown Douglas () - *69(1861) ) - *76(1868) Alexander Skene of Dyce (1630-1704) - *77(1869) Ann Johnston (1636-) - *78(1870) John Russell (-c1689) - unknown parent(s)? *79(1871) ) - unknown spouse Lucken Crawford's ancestors *96(1888) Cornelius Craufurd (1605-1687) - ; = *114(1906); http://www.strath.ac.uk/archives/cat/jhill/crawfurdtree.html *97(1889) Mary Lockhart (c1612-1677) - daughter of *1912; = *115(1907) *98(1890) James Hamilton of Woodhall (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? - but Geni says this was https://www.geni.com/people/Sir-John-Hamilton-of-Lettrick-Knight/6000000002116164386 Sir John Hamilton of Lettrick - on path to Charlemagne *99(1891) Jean Hamilton (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *100<1892) Patrick Crawfuird of Baidland (bef1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *101(1893) ) - *102(1894) ) - *103(1895) ) - *104(1896) Luke Greenshields (1606-) - *105(1897) Margaret Hamilton (c1606-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *112(1904) Robert Pollok of Pollok (c1595-) - Order of Charlemagne: 30 in Sep 2013 *113(1905) Jean Mouat (c1610-aft1630) - - unknown parent(s)? *''114(1906) = *96(1888) Cornelius Craufurd (1605-1687)'' *''115(1907) = *97(1889) Mary Lockhart (c1612-1677) - daughter of *120(1912)'' *116(1908) Walter Stewart (c1615-) - *117(1909) Elizabeth Stewart (c1615-) - - unknown parent(s)? *118(1910) ) - *119(1911) ) - *120(1912) Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674) - ; ancestor #3686 of Camilla Rosemary Shand (1947); = *230(3814) = *3778 *121(1913) Martha Douglas (c1596-) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p63749.htm#i637484 - unknown parent? *122(1914) John Sewster (c1603-1681) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p10966.htm#i109659 - unknown parent(s)? *123(1915) Anna Cromwell (1603-1646)) - sister of Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England (1599-1658) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p10966.htm#i109660 *124(1916) William Luckyn (c1570-) - - unknown parent(s)? *125(1917) Margaret Jenny (c1570-) - - unknown parent(s)? *126(1918) Sir Edward Pynchon of Writtle (c1584-) - - unknown parent(s)? *127(1919) Dorothy Weston (c1584-) - ;5x-great-grandparents *128(3712) Robert Gordon (1580-1661) - *129(3713) Katherine Irvine (-1662) - - unknown parent(s)? *130(3714) Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Bt of Leys (c1590-) - Kincardineshire; Wikipedia: Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Baronet *131(3715) Margaret Douglas (c1580-) *152(3736) Gilbert Skene of Dyce (c1600-1665) *153(3737) Marjorie Buchan of Auchmacoy (c1600-) *154(3738) (Dr) William Johnston of Caskieben (c1606) - *155(3739) unknown spouse Lucken Crawford's ancestors *192(3776) Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1586-1617) = *3812 *193(3777) Elizabeth Stirling (c1586-aft1616) = *3813 *''194(3778) = *120(1912) Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674); = *3814'' *195(3779) Jane Auchinlek (c1596-) Sir James's 2nd wife; = *3815 - unknown parent(s)? *196(3780) https://www.geni.com/people/John-Hamilton-1st-Marquess-of-Hamilton/5260084573350057404 John Hamilton, 1st Marquess of Hamilton (c1535-1604) (on Geni's path to Charlemagne) *197(3781) *198(3782) Sir John Hamilton of Orbiston (c1570)- unknown parent(s)? *199(3783) ) - *200(3784) David Crawfuird of Baidland (bef1580-) - *208(3792) Cuthbert Greenshields (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *209(3793) Bessie Forrest (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *224(3808) John Pollok of Pollok (c1575-1596) - Order of Charlemagne: 29 in Sep 2013 *225(3809) Dorothea Stewart of Cardonald (c1575-)- unknown parent(s)? *226(3810) James Mouat of Busby (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *227(3811) ) - *''228(3812) = *192(3776) Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1586-1617)'' *''229(3813) = *193(3777) Elizabeth Stirling (c1586-aft1616)'' *''230(3814) = *194(3778) = *120(1912) Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674)'' *''231(3815) = *195(3779) Jane Auchinlek (c1596-) Sir James's 2nd wife - unknown parent(s)?'' *232(3816) Sir Archibald Stewart of Blackhall and Ardgowan (c1600-) - *233(3817) Margaret Blair (c1595-) - *234(3818) Robert Stewart of Pardovan (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *240(3824) James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) - ; = *7556 *241(3825) Isabel Weir (c1570-) - ; = *7557- unknown parent(s)? *242(3826) Sir George Douglas of Mordington (c1570-) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p63749.htm#i637485 - unknown parent(s)? *243(3827) ) - *244 *245 *246(3830) Robert Cromwell of Huntingdon (1560-1617) - father of Oliver Cromwell *247(3831) Elizabeth Steward (c1564-1654) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p13112.htm#i131118 - unknown parent(s)? *248(3832) *249(3833) [[ *250(3834) [[Thomas Jenny (c1540) - - unknown parent(s)? *251(3835) ) - *254(3838) Jerome Weston (1556-1603) *255(3839) Mary Cave (1556-)- unknown parent(s)? ;6x-great-grandparents *256(7424) John Gordon (-1600) *257(7425) Isabel Forbes (1548-1622) *258(7426) Alexander Irvine of Lenturk (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? *259(7427) ) - *260(7428) Alexander Burnett of Leys (c1574-1619) - and twelve generations of ancestors take him to Forbes of that Ilk, 3 ways *261(7429) Katharine Gordon of Lesmoir(c1570-c1620) - *262(7430) Sir Robert Douglas of Glenbervie (aft1552-1611) *263(7431) Elizabeth Auchinleck (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? * ) - * ) - *304(7472) Patrick Skene of Dyce (c1548-1635), Burgess of Aberdeen - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/2629.htm *305(7473) Elspet Merser (c1570-1640) - *306(7474) William Buchan (c1570-) - *307(7475) unknown spouse *308(7476) (Sir) John Johnston of Caskieben (c1566-1614) - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/2546.htm *309(7477) (Lady) Katherine Lundin of Caskieben (c1570-1616) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *384(7552) Thomas Craufurd of Jordanhill (1527-1603); = *7624 *385(7553) Janet Ker (c1540-) ; = *7625 - unknown parent(s)? *386(7554) William Stirling of Law (c1560-); = *7626 - unknown parent(s)? *387(7555) Margaret Crawfurd (c1660-); = *7627 - unknown parent(s)? *''388(7556) = 3824 James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) - ; = *7628'' *''389(7557) = 3825 Isabel Weir (c1570-) - ; = *7629 - unknown parent(s)?'' *390(7558) Sir George Auchinlek of Balmanne (c1560-); = *7630 - unknown parent(s)? *391(7559) ; = *7631 *392(7560) https://www.geni.com/people/James-Hamilton-2nd-Earl-of-Arran/5260071237400138842 James Hamilton, 2nd Earl of Arran (1515-1575) (on path to Charlemagne) *400(7568) Andrew Crawfuird of Baidland (bef 1560-) - unknown parent(s)? *401(7569) Jean Lockhart (bef 1560-) - unknown parent(s)? *416(7584) Unknown Greenshields () - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *448(7616) John Pollok of Pollok (c1550-c1576) *449(7617) Janet Mure (c1555-aft1590) *''456(7624)-459(7627) = *7552-7555 Thomas Craufurd of Jordanhill (1527-1603) et al.'' *''460(7628)-461(7629) = *7556-7557 = *3824-3825 James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) and wife Isabel'' *''462(7630)-463(7631) = *7558-7559 Sir George Auchinlek of Balmanne (c1560-) and wife'' *464(7632) John Stewart (c1550-) *465(7633) Margaret Stewart (c1580-) from Geni - unknown parent(s)? *466(7634) Bryce Blair of Blair (c1573-1639) *467(7635) Annabell Wallace (c1573- - unknown parent(s)? *468(7636) Unknown Stewart of Pardovan? *480(7648) James Lockhart (c1540-c1585); = *15,112 - unknown parent(s)? *481(7649) Janet Hamilton (c1540-); = *15,113 - unknown parent(s)? *482(7650) Unknown Weir? *483(7651) *484(7652) Unknown Douglas? of Mordington? *492(7660) Henry Cromwell M.P. (1537-1604) *493(7661) Joan Warren (c1540-1584) - some doubt about dates - *494(7662) Sir William Steward (c1540-) - unknown parent(s)? *508(7676) Richard Weston (c1510-1572) - and around this point the Weston ancestry gets murky *509(7677) Wilburga Catesby (1528-) Ancestors 512 to 8191 ;7x-great-grandparents *512(14,848) John Gordon of Pitlurg (c1510-1547) - *513(14,849) Janet Ogilvy (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *514(14,850) William Forbes, 7th Lord Forbes (1513-1593) - *515(14,851) Elizabeth Keith (c1514-c1604) - unknown parent(s)? *516(14,852) Unknown Irvine of Drum (c1520-) - unknown parent(s)? *520(14,856) Alexander Burnett of Leys (c1535-) *521(14,857) Katherine Arbuthnot (c1557-) - unknown parent(s)? *522(14,858) Alexander Gordon of Lesmoir (c1540-1609) *523(14,859) Marion or Mariota Forbes (c1540-) - unknown parent(s)? *524(14,860) William Douglas, 9th Earl of Angus (c1532-1591) *525(14,861) Egidia Graham (-aft1606) http://www.thepeerage.com/p10961.htm#i109605 *526(14,862) Sir George Auchinleck (c1520-) - cf 15,116 and 15,260?? - unknown parent(s)? *608(14,944) Alexander Skene, 11th of Skene (1517-1604) - *609(14,945) Elizabeth Forbes (c1520-) - *610(14,946) Laurence Mercer (c1540-), Burgess of Aberdeen - no known parents *611(14,947) unknown spouse *612(14,948) Alexander Buchan, 6th of Auchmacoy (c1535-c1581) *613(14,949) Elizabeth Seton (c1545-) Lucken Crawford's ancestors *768(15,104) Lawrence Craufurd of Kilbirnie (c1500-1547) = *912(15,248) *769(15,105) Helen Campbell (c1500-) = *913(15,249) - unknown parent(s)? *770(15,106) Robert Ker of Kersland (c1510-) = *914(15,250) - unknown parent(s)? *771(15,107) Unknown (c1510-) = *915(15,251) *772(15,108) Unknown Stirling of Law = *916(15,252) *773 *774(15,110) Unknown Crawfurd = *918(15,254) *775 *''776(15,112) = *480(7648) James Lockhart (c1540-c1585); = *920(15,256)'' *''777(15,113) = *481(7649) Janet Hamilton (c1540-); = *921(15,257)'' *784 https://www.geni.com/people/James-Hamilton-1st-Earl-of-Arran/6000000005332056003 James Hamilton, 1st Earl of Arran (c1475-1529) (on path to Charlemagne) *800(15,136) Crawfuird of Baidland? *801(15,137) *802(15,138) Lockhart? *832(15,168) Lucus Greenescheles (c1520-) - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *896(15,232) John Pollok of Pollok (c1510-) *897(15,233) Margaret Semple (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *898(15,234) [[William Mure of Glanderstoun (1535-1606) *899(15,235) Elizabeth Hamilton (c1535-aft1570) - unknown parent(s)? *''912(15,248)-919(15,255) = *768-775(15,104-11) Craufurd etc'' *''920(15,256)-923(15,259) = *480-483(7648-51) = *776-9(15,112-5 Lockhart etc'' *''924(15,260)-927(15,263) = *780-783(15,116-9) Auchinlek etc'' *928(15,264) James Stewart of Ardgowan (1526-) (on Geni) - unknown parent(s)? *929(15,265) Margaret Wallace (c1530-) - unknown parent(s)? *930(15,266) Archibald Stewart of Castlemilk (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? *931(15,267) Unk *932(15,268) John Blair of Blair (1547-1609) *933(15,269) Grizel Semple (c1551-) *934(15,270) Unknown Wallace *960(15,296) Allan Lockhart (c1510-) = *1552(30,224) - unknown parent(s)? *961(15,297) Unknown Carmichael (c1510-) = *1553(30,225) - unknown parent(s)? *962(15,298) Unknown Hamilton = *1554(30,226) *963(15,299) Unk = *1555(30,227) *984(15,320) Sir Richard Williams Cromwell (c1495-c1550) *985(15,321) Frances Murfyn (c1498-1533) *986(15,322) Ralph Warren (1510-c1576) - unknown parent(s)? *987(15,323) Joan Trelake (1497-1573) - unknown parent(s)? ;8x-great-grandparents *1024(29,696) John or Robert Gordon of Pitlurg (c1465-1546) - *1025(29,697) Jane or Jean Stewart (c1470-) - *1026(29,698) ) - *1027(29,699) ) - *1028(29,700) John Forbes, 6th Lord Forbes (c1460) - *1029(29,701) Christiana Lundin (c1460) - *1030(29,702) ) - *1031(29,703) ) - *1216(29,888) Alexander Skene, 10th of Skene (1499-1517) - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/3540.htm *1217(29,889) Elizabeth Black (c1500-1573) - unknown parent(s)? *1218 *1219 *1226(29,898) William Seton, 5th Laird of Meldrum (c1518-) *1227(29,899) Janet Gordon (c1519-) Lucken Crawford's ancestors *1536(30,208) Robert Craufurd of Easter Greenock (c1480-) - *1537(30,209) Margaret Semple (c1480-) - *''1552(30,224) = *15,296 Allan Lockhart (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)?'' *''1553(30,225) = *15,297 Unknown Carmichael (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)?'' *''1554(30,226) = *15,298 Unknown Hamilton'' *''1555(30,227) = *15,299 Unk'' *1568 https://www.geni.com/people/Mary-Stewart-Countess-of-Arran/6000000000740522647 Mary Stewart (1452-1488) (on path to Charlemagne) Robina Pollok's ancestors *1792(30,464) ) *1793(30,465) ) *1794(30,466) ) *1795(30,467) ) *1796(30,468) John Mure of Caldwell (c1515-c1554) *1797(30,469) Isabel Montgomerie (c1515-) - unknown parent(s)? *1798(30,470) Unknown Hamilton of Raploch (c1520-aft1550)) - unknown parent(s)? *1799(30,471) ) *1968(30,640) Morgan ap Williams (c1465) *1969(30,641) Katherine Cromwell (c1468) *1970 *1971 *1972 Warren? *1973 ;9x-great-grandparents *2048(59,392) John Gordon, 2nd of Auchleuchries (c1440-1513 - *2049(59,393) Margaret Forbes (c1435-) - *2050(59,394) John Stewart of Balveny, 1st Earl of Athol (c1440-1512) - uterine brother of James II of Scotland *2051(59,395) Lady Eleanor Sinclair (c1445-) *2056(59,400) William Forbes, 3rd Lord Forbes (c1440-c1483) - *2057(59,401) Christian Gordon (c1440-) - *2058(59,402) ) - *2059(59,403) ) - *2432 Alexander or Alasdair, 9th of Skene (1481-1507) - *2433 Agnes Forbes (1473-aft1507) - *2452(59,796) Alexander Seton, 4th Laird of Meldrum (c1488-1526) - see http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/9172.htm - which takes some of them much further up, e.g. to "DE GORDUN, Adam 1st of that Ilk (About 1030-1093)" *2453(59,797) Agnes Gordon of Methlic and Haddo (c1490-) - *2454(59,798) James Gordon, 1st Laird of Lesmoir (c1480-) - *2455(59,799) Margaret Stuart (c1490-c1540) - death "Between 1538/1546" Lucken Crawford's ancestors *3072(60,416) Malcolm Crawford (c1461-1500) - *3073(60,417) Marjory Barclay (c1461-) - *3136 https://www.geni.com/people/James-II-of-Scotland/6000000001273909665 James II of Scotland (1430-1460) (on path to Charlemagne) Robina Pollok's ancestors *3584(60,928) ;10x-great-grandparents *4096(118,784) John Gordon, 1st of Auchleuchries (c1388-) - *4097(118,785) Elizabeth Abernethy (c1400-) - *4098(118,786) Alexander Forbes, 1st Lord Forbes (c1405-1448) - = 8224(237,600) *4099(118,787) Elizabeth Douglas (c1403-aft1450) - only daughter of George *4100(118,788) Sir James Stewart, Black Knight of Lorn (c1400-) - married in 1418 *4101(118,789) Lady Joan Beaufort (c1406-1445), widow of King *4102(118,790) W Sinclair, Earl of Orkney and Caithness (c1415-) - *4103(118,791) ) - *4112(118,800) James Forbes, 2nd Lord Forbes (bef1430-c1461) - *4113(118,801) Egidia Keith (bef1430)-) - *4114(118,802) ) - *4115(118,803) ) - *4864 Gilbert Skene (c1450-) - *4865 Christian Mercer of Balleg (c1455-) - Balleg is in Perthshire Lucken Crawford's ancestors *6144(120,832) Robina Pollok's ancestors *7168(121,856) Ancestors 8192 to 131,071 ;11x-great-grandparents *8192 Gordon *8198(237,574) George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus (bef1378-c1402) - =16,450(475,202) *8199(237,575) Mary Stewart, Princess of Scotland (c1383-) - =16,451(475,203) *''8224(237,600) = *4098(118,786) Alexander Forbes, 1st Lord Forbes (c1405-1448)'' *''8225(237,601) = *4099(118,787) Elizabeth Douglas (c1403-aft1450)'' *8226(237,602) ) - *8227(237,603) ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *12,288(241,664) Robina Pollok's ancestors *14,336(243,712) ;12x-great-grandparents *16,384 Gordon *'`16,398(475,150) Robert III of Scotland (c1340-1406)' - =32,902(950,406) *16,399(475,151) Annabella Drummond (1350-1401) - after whom Annabel Jane Patterson was named =32,903(950,407) *16,448(475,200) ) - *16,449(475,201) ) - *''16,450(475,202) = *8198(237,574) George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus (bef1378-c1402)'' *''16,451(475,203) = *8199(237,575) Mary Stewart, Princess of Scotland (c1383-)'' Lucken Crawford's ancestors *24,576(483,328) Robina Pollok's ancestors *28,672(487,424) ;13x-great-grandparents *32,768 Gordon *32,900(950,404) ) - Douglas *32,901(950,405) ) - *''32,902(950,406) = *16,398(475,150) Robert III of Scotland (c1340-1406)'' *''32,903(950,407) = *16,399(475,151) Annabella Drummond (1350-1401) - after whom Annabel Jane Patterson was named'' Lucken Crawford's ancestors *49,152(966,656) Robina Pollok's ancestors *57,344(974,848) ;14x-great-grandparents *65,536 Gordon Ancestors 131,072 to 2,097,151 and beyond ;15x-great-grandparents ;16x-great-grandparents ;17x-great-grandparents ;18x-great-grandparents ;19x-great-grandparents ;20x-great-grandparents